Façades
by CatCompanion09
Summary: To everyone else, Kurt was a happy, bossy, somewhat bitchy diva. It was a façade Kurt used to make sure no one knew his secret. But maybe Blaine can change that. TRIGGER ALERT- cutting and eating disorders
1. Prologue

**A/N: I'm having writer's block on Weekend at Blaine's so I started writing this. I probably stole someone's ideas somewhere along the line so sorry. WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS STRONG THEMES OF SELF-HARM AND EATING DISORDERS. DO NOT READ IF THIS COULD BE A TRIGGER FOR YOU. I am not responsible for what happens if you decide to read it anyway. This is just a prologue to set up the story, I'll try to get the first chapter posted later tonight or sometime tomorrow.**

To everyone else, Kurt was a happy, bossy, somewhat bitchy diva. It was a façade Kurt used to make sure no one knew his secret. So far it had worked. No one knew of the scars that covered Kurt's chest and thighs. No one knew that on the rare occasions he did eat, he threw it right back up. Not even Mercedes. And that was how Kurt intended it to be. No one needed to know, so no one did know. Kurt simply continued his life of self-harm and starvation, doing his best to hide just how hurt and insecure he was.

All of that was before Blaine appeared in his life. Gorgeous, friendly, funny, dapper Blaine. Something about this boy made Kurt want to eat, want to heal the scars. Kurt couldn't identify what it was, but it was there, and it may just have saved his life. He didn't want to be the scarred skeleton he knew he was. He wanted to be normal, he wanted to be everything Blaine wanted him to be and more. But he wasn't so sure he could be. Not after what he'd done.

**So, reviews are always appreciated. OH! Did anyone else see the 7/3/11 Klaine skit in Dublin? Lucky Chris...**

**Love you so much, you all deserve cookies. -CatCompanion09**


	2. Chapter 1: Discovered

**A/N: It's short, but I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. Weekend at Blaine's should be updated as soon as my writer's block on that story is lifted. Which is sometime in the near future, I hope. I'm putting the whole AN up here because of how it ends, so I'd just like to say you guys are amazing and I love you all. I can't respond to every review but I do read every one of them and take note of all the suggestions that I can possibly work with. Please please please review!**

**YOU'RE THE BEST! REALLY! -CatCompanion09**

Kurt looked in the mirror, and, for the first time in a while, saw not a fat, too-pale boy, but a skeleton, each rib clearly visible under his scarred skin. He didn't want to be like this, but every time he ate without throwing up, he saw rolls of fat instead of his ribs. Too terrified to get help, he turned to cutting as an outlet. It didn't make sense- hurting yourself to feel better shouldn't work, but it gave him an illusion of control. And he wasn't about to let go of the one handle on life he still felt he had.

It had been a rough day. He had been slushied once (even Karofsky wasn't so cruel as to slushie anyone more than that in a day) but thrown into lockers at least eight different times. He could hear people whispering behind his back, along with the occasional shout. Homo. Fag. Queer. Lady-boy. Queen. Usually he could tolerate it, but something about today was different. It was just too much, and Blaine hadn't even texted him once that day. Sometimes a simple text was enough to stop him from sliding the razor across a patch of unmarked skin. Sometimes it would even convince him to eat and not throw up. But the latter usually required Blaine to call or actually be there. Slowly, Blaine was helping him regain control of his life without even knowing there was something wrong. Yes, there was something truly special about that absolutely gorgeous boy, and Kurt wanted to be around long enough to find out what exactly that was. His fingers found the razor blade he kept hidden in his bathroom, and he dug it into his skin between two fading cuts. The first had healed a while ago, and his chest was so covered he wouldn't be able to find it even if there was still a faint mark. But he still remembered exactly where it was. Right below his ribcage on the left side, a thin line that barely broke the skin. He was timid then, unsure of how much blood would spill. Nothing like now.

The feel of blood running down the blade onto his hand brought him back from his memories into reality. He looked down, and tears fell as the truth of what he'd become struck him, hard. He collapsed onto the bathroom floor, sobbing, the bloody razor blade still clutched tightly in his fingers. Blood dripped across his chest and onto the tile. Pain radiated from the fresh cut, but it didn't even feel real. Nothing did. At least, nothing did until he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder.

"Kurt! Oh my god, Kurt, what happened?" Blaine was there. Of all the people to show up, it was Blaine.

Kurt just kept sobbing, unable to say he cut, unable to say he starved himself.

"Kurt, calm down. I'm not angry, or afraid. I'm here." And with that, Blaine found the bandages and brought the still-sobbing Kurt into his arms, doing what he could to clean and bandage the fresh cut.

"T-thank you." Once the cut was bandaged, Kurt hugged Blaine, not caring that the older boy could feel his ribs.

"I'm here, I'm always here for you. Can you promise me one thing, though?"

Glasz eyes, still shining with tears, were entranced by warm caramel ones, and Kurt was so overcome with love he could only ask, "What?"

"I want you to eat and not throw up. It would mean a lot to me. I know it's hard, believe me, I know, but I promise I'll be there if you need me. No matter what." Blaine hugged Kurt closer, and the younger boy latched onto him.

"I-I'll tr-try," Kurt choked out, and relaxed into Blaine's strong arms. It was like heaven, but he was still disgusted with himself. How could Blaine be so kind, so understanding. Kurt was a freak, starving and hurting himself on purpose.

"I need a promise, Kurt. Otherwise I won't be able to sleep. I've noticed how little you eat, and it really worries me. You're thin even without starving yourself. I shouldn't be able to see or feel your ribs, baby."

Kurt's heart fluttered, and he curled into Blaine's chest. "I promise, I'll eat and not throw up. If I do throw up, I'll call you." The last part wasn't asked of him, but he felt it would really help.

"And if you cut or want to cut, call me. If I can't come over, I'll talk you through it. I promise. Even if it's two in the morning."

Blaine was slightly disturbed by the fact that he could see almost all of Kurt's bones. He was almost ghost-like, and definitely not in the good, Harry Potter way. Kurt was so light, Blaine could easily have lifted him with one arm. He couldn't have weighed over 90 pounds. There was no way.

"Hey, Blaine? What's wrong?" Kurt looked up into those incredible eyes, which never seemed to be able to decide if they were caramel, gray, green, or blue.

"Of all the people to be asking that. I'm just worried about you. You're too amazing to lose." Kurt swore time stopped when he heard those words. For being frozen in time, his heart sure was beating fast. It was like he couldn't make up his mind between fast and slow.

"I-If I hadn't met you, I'd probably be dead," confessed Kurt. Then, out of sheer instinct, he reached up and pressed a kiss to Blaine's lips. They were sweet, but not so sweet it overpowered Blaine's slightly musky taste. If there was a heaven, this must be what it tasted like. Everything mixed so perfectly and Kurt never wanted to break away. But he had to if he wanted to breathe.

Neither boy could speak for a moment, but when they regained coherency, Blaine was the first to speak. "Tell you what. If you eat all your food, three meals a day, and don't cut at all, we can do that again."

A chance to kiss Blaine again was an offer Kurt would not refuse. "I promise, I will."

Blaine pulled him back into a hug, and Kurt melted into his arms. It was so warm and soft and strong and just so comforting. He almost felt normal.

Almost.


	3. Chapter 2: I'll Always Be Here For You

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO POST! I can't apologize enough. My life, Weekend at Blaine's, a minor writer's block, and my laziness all got in the way! I promise that the next chapter will come MUCH faster. This starts out angsty, but I really needed a lighthearted ending so... you'll see. :)**

Kurt's knuckles were white, even whiter than usual. He was bent over the sink, clutching onto the counter for dear life. His hair was messy, circles visible under his eyes, giving him a dirty, tired appearance. He was desperately trying not to throw up, trying to remember what Blaine's lips felt like against his own. So warm, so sweet, so impossibly soft yet somehow masculine. He was torn between two needs- to throw up and to kiss Blaine. The pale boy dared to look up into the mirror. He met his own eyes and saw a tortured soul, terrified and hurt, torn apart by his own insecurities. Suddenly, he was numb with shock at just how badly he had fucked himself up. Then, desperate to feel something, he reached for the razor. It was more of a comfort than anything else. The blades were pressed to his skin, he was about to drag them across his pale skin, when he remembered Blaine's promise, how amazing the kiss was, and how badly he wanted to get past this. He set the blade down and rushed back to his room, grabbing his phone and calling Blaine.

One, two, three rings. Finally, a breathless voice spoke. "K-Kurt!" Blaine sounded scared, concerned. And it killed Kurt to hear that Blaine was anything other than perfectly happy.

"I-I almost-" Kurt was cut off by his own sobs, but the boy on the other end still understood.

"Hang in there, babe, I'm coming over. An hour, and I'll be there, Kurt. Please don't hurt yourself, I love you too much to let something happen." In the background, Kurt could hear the telltale sounds of Blaine rushing around, probably hunting down his keys.

"I-I love you too, Blaine. So much. Your car has a bluetooth thing or something, right? Can you keep talking to me while you drive?" Kurt felt he would need some reassurance that Blaine was okay to be able to pull through the next hour.

"Yeah, it does. I'll call you back in like a minute, I can't switch to it when I'm still on the line. It's really kind of frustrating." And with that, Blaine hung up. Kurt barely had a chance to put his phone down before Teenage Dream started playing. So cheesy, but so perfect.

"Thanks so much for coming over, Blaine." Kurt couldn't really say anything else.

"I stand by what I said. Even if it's 2AM, I'll sneak out or something. My parents usually aren't home so it's not that hard to do."

"I'm so lucky to have you. Here I am, pretty much unable to eat without hating myself, and I have you. You're just so much more perfect, you don't need to do any of this. I don't deserve you." There he went, putting himself down. He needed to stop doing that.

"Nonsense, Kurt. You're strong enough to pull through this, I probably would be dead already in your situation. I don't deserve someone as strong and brave as you. I'm just... normal." Blaine felt his voice crack as he said the last word, and glanced up to see where he was. 45 more minutes. Well, if he stuck to the speed limit. He glanced around, saw there were no cars around him, and started to speed up.

"Please hurry, Blaine. I-I need to see you again. I don't want this to end badly." Kurt winced as he remembered one story of how a girl had killed herself, simply because she didn't feel any need to keep living. But he had Blaine, so he knew he'd always have a reason to keep going. That perfect, dapper, friendly, incredible boy would get him through this.

The desperate tone in Kurt's voice broke Blaine's heart. He slowed down as he approached another car; he couldn't afford to be caught by any cops. Not now. "Babe, just keep going for 40 more minutes. I'll be there maybe even sooner. But I promise, I'm on my way." He tried to keep his voice even, with Kurt's obvious distress shattering his heart. Blaine couldn't bear knowing that Kurt was anything less than happy.

They continued talking, with Blaine consoling Kurt any time the younger boy felt like he couldn't make it. After what seemed like an eternity, Blaine was standing outside Kurt's window, and figuring out how to climb in.

"No, Blaine, I don't think you can. Even I struggle, even now." Kurt was insistent on opening the front door, but Blaine didn't want to risk it.

"Come on, it can't be that hard."

"Oh no, I am not letting you get stuck. I am not being discovered like this. Besides, what will Dad and Carole think?"

"What about Finn?"

"If he's anything like himself, he won't be thinking much." Kurt somehow managed a small laugh, and Blaine smiled.

"Fine. I really want to be on the other side of that wall, so if you could open the front door that'd be great. But please don't wake up your parents."

"I DO know how to walk around at midnight without waking Carole up, and Dad could sleep through a nuclear war if someone didn't wake him up."

"Great. See you in a sec." Blaine rushed over to the front door and waited patiently for Kurt, who made it to the door not long after him.

Kurt barely opened the door before Blaine pulled him into a tight hug. Blaine could feel his ribs still, but not like before.

"I love you, Kurt. Never, ever forget that." Blaine whispered into his ear, and he could feel Kurt hugging him tightly, glad to have someone actually there with him.

"I love you too, Blaine. I'll never leave you. Never." Kurt was still amazed at how perfectly, how naturally they fit together. Like two halves of a whole. _Yes_, Kurt thought, _We really are meant for each other. _He felt candy lips meet his own and he smiled, kissing back, praying it wasn't a dream and he'd wake up in his room, alone. But this felt too real, Blaine's lips were too soft and warm and amazing.

Yes, Blaine had said it would be a week before Kurt had earned another kiss, but he could feel that what the broken boy needed most right then was love. Besides, he could tell Kurt had been keeping his word, at least with eating. And Kurt wasn't acting at all guilty, so Blaine figured he hadn't cut. They stood there, softly kissing, arms wrapped tightly around each other, before Blaine pulled away. "We should probably go back to your room, I don't really like standing outside."

Kurt led Blaine back to his room, and they sat down on the bed. After a moment of silence, Kurt spoke. "Earlier, I just didn't know what hit me. Honestly, it was terrifying." He moved closer to Blaine, and smiled as he felt strong arms wrap around him, pulling him closer.

"It's okay, Kurt. The important thing is you didn't cut or throw up. I'm so proud of you." Blaine let Kurt rest against him. He loved being close to Kurt like this, but he wished it didn't have to be under these circumstances. But it was better than being alone in his room, worrying about the too-thin boy.

Kurt wanted to just sit like that forever, never having to leave the comfort and warmth of Blaine's arms. He felt safe and loved, something that he hadn't _really_ felt in a long time. And never like this. "I can't believe I'm lucky enough to have you." The pale boy tilted his head back, and felt his heart flutter as his eyes met Blaine's. They were golden, warm and comforting.

"I'll always be here. You're beautiful and perfect, and I have a song I'd sing for you right now except I _really_ don't want to wake up your parents and Finn." He smiled as Kurt's eyes, which he would swear on his life had turned silver, lit up.

"I'd love that, and yeah, I don't think they'd appreciate being woken up. Not at 1 AM. But how about this- call me on Skype tomorrow after you're done with Warblers rehearsal. We don't have Glee, so I'll be home by 4 or so. Then you can sing what you wanted to. Sound good?" Kurt looked up hopefully, and there was no way Blaine could resist those eyes.

"OR I could ditch Warb-"

"NO. Blaine, I'll be fine. Just the thought of hearing you sing is enough to get me through tomorrow. Well, today, considering it's past midnight."

"Oh, fine. But I really need you to text me if you even THINK about doing anything. I won't be mad, but I want to make sure you don't. I love you, no matter what." Blaine hugged him tighter. He didn't know what he would do if he lost Kurt.

"I promise, I will. I want to get past this as much as you want me to. But can we stay like this a little longer? It's really comfortable." Kurt shifted so his head fit into Blaine's chest. He could feel the older boy's heartbeat, and it was soothing.

"I want to get back before 3, otherwise my parents might notice. They have an early morning flight out to Seattle on business, so they'll be up by 4. So we have up to an hour together."

"I just kind of want to cuddle. It's comforting, more so than anything else. Except for kisses and your singing, maybe, but cuddling is just so... nice." Blaine smiled and pressed a soft, reassuring kiss to Kurt's forehead, earning a small giggle.

"Sounds perfect. This is much better than worrying about you at home." He hugged the pale boy tighter, and could feel him melt into the warm embrace.

"I love you so much, and I'm gonna keep saying it until the day I die." Blaine winced, fearing that day may be closer than anyone else knew. Kurt caught the move and quickly added, "And I don't plan on that being anytime soon. Not with you here."

Blaine relaxed and let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "I love you. I can't say it enough. And now there are two songs I want to sing."

"Tomorrow can't come soon enough," Kurt replied, Blaine's arms making him feel even more sheltered than before. Here he was safe from his anorexia, his self-harm issues. It was just him and Blaine, cuddling at one in the morning with neither of their parents' knowledge.

For the next half an hour, they just sat there, Kurt nestling deeper and deeper into Blaine's chest, talking about anything and everything. It was their little haven from Kurt's problems, and their time together was cut far too short.

"Babe, I don't want to go, I really don't, but my parents will be worried if I don't leave in fifteen minutes." Reluctantly, Kurt detached himself from Blaine, and smiled as he felt candy lips met his. They were sweet, so sweet, like marshmallows and chocolate, and just a trace of strawberries. Their lips fit together so perfectly, and it was heaven on Earth.

Reluctantly, Blaine pulled away from the lips that tasted so strongly of strawberries and just Kurt. His golden eyes met silver, and there was a moment in which they swore time had stopped. For that single second, Blaine was absolutely overwhelmed with love for the broken boy he was about to leave for fourteen hours. Kurt was overwhelmed by hope that he could get through this, that it would get better.

"I love you. This is the fourth time I've said it in three hours, and it's still not enough." Another quick kiss met Kurt's lips, a soft smile, and he stood up, turning to the door.

"I will always love you. Thank you for this. Y-I think you might've saved my life." Blaine's heart skipped a beat.

"I-Kurt, I will always be here for you, no matter what. I know you can do this. For me, if no one else." The shorter boy felt slender arms wrap around him, and he smiled, kissing Kurt's cheek, before pulling away and heading out the door.

_You know, I've never been happier in my life._ Kurt smiled and curled under the covers, savouring the lingering scent of Blaine in his bed. He remembered what Blaine's heart sounded like, how his arms felt around him, and drifted off into the most peaceful sleep he'd had in a very long time.

**A/N: Again, I apologize for the wait, but I know exactly what I want to do for the next chapter. So it should be up faster. I'm going to start writing it right now because otherwise I'll never be able to get it posted. You all know how I can be, and if you don't, now you do.**

**Love you all and reviews are like fluffy puppies to me. -CatCompanion09**


	4. Chapter 3: You're Not Alone

**A/N: This story starts out angsty, then uplifting, then fluffy. Mr. Ross is based off of one of the substitutes for my middle school, and Ms. Bell is based off my seventh grade Spanish teacher. And Kurt's unnamed History teacher is based off of Professor Binns from Harry Potter. Yeah, um... I don't own anything... except my awesome cookies.**

Kurt absentmindedly tapped his pencil on his thigh, staring up at the clock and only half-listening to what his history teacher was saying. Something about... nope, no idea. Not that paying attention did any good. His history teacher was one of the most useless people ever to walk this earth. His voice was monotonous, able to lull even the most alert into a deep sleep. It was eighth period, and, to be honest, he was only still at McKinley to avoid upsetting his dad. Burt was a terrifying man when angry, so Kurt did all he could to prevent that. He felt a vibration in his pocket, and slipped out his phone.

**One more period and then Warblers. Hang in there, babe. -B** Kurt smiled and quickly replied.

** Dear Gaga, my history teacher has never been more boring. He makes Ms. Bell seem intelligent. -K**

** That's a horrible thing to say. Can't be worse than Mr. Ross, though. I don't remember anything he taught me. -B**

** Oh, Mr. Ross seems somewhat tolerable compared to what I'm ignoring right now. -K **He shuddered at the memory of Mr. Ross's droning voice and pointless stories, as well as Ms. Bell's frightening taste. She had a _mullet _and a weird obsession with animal print clothes. And she wonders why she's single.

** Again, a horrible thing to say. And you should be paying attention. I love you. Now get back to work. -B**

** Paying attention is for nerds. I love you too, Blaine, and you need to work harder than me. -K**

** We ARE nerds, Kurt. But fine. -B** Kurt smirked at his obvious victory and once again attempted to pay attention.

The bell sounded after what seemed like hours, and Kurt couldn't get out fast enough. He pushed past Brett, who smelled homeless as ever, past Puck and Mike, and he forced himself not to run back to his locker. He was almost there, just about to pass the astronomy classroom that was always conveniently empty, when he felt a large, rough hand shoving him into the abandoned room.

"Hey, homo. Off to see your faggot boyfriend?" Azimio's voice was mocking, almost resembling threatening, but not enough to faze Kurt.

"I'm surprised. Your basic insult structure hasn't changed in the slightest since my transfer." Kurt stood straighter, meeting Azimio's eyes. His icy gaze bored into the football player, and then, it felt like an iceberg had bitch-slapped him. He was dripping wet, and his first thought was of his clothes. His favorite Alexander McQueen jacket was ruined. Yes, he officially hated Azimio. On the bright side, it looked like his pants and T-shirt might survive if he washed them right away.

"The fact that you're a fag hasn't changed either, lady." The massive boy laughed and left Kurt picking bits of cherry slushie out of his hair. Regaining his senses, he stumbled into the girls' bathroom and rinsed off his face and his hair. Not bothering to change his jacket, he grabbed his bag and raced to his car, not caring if he knocked over a freshman or two in the process. He needed to get back home as soon as he could. He needed to see and hear Blaine once again.

He made the short drive back home faster than usual, shouted a quick greeting, and dashed to his room before stripping out of his ruined clothes and quickly choosing a simple outfit. Well, simple for Kurt, rather elaborate for anyone else. He dried his hair and tamed it with just a little hairspray before turning on his computer and logging into Skype. Blaine wasn't on yet, and Kurt felt his phone vibrate.

**How are you holding up? -B**

** Azimio slushied me, but I'm okay. -K**

** Ouch. Glad you're okay, though. Almost done with Warblers, just half an hour left! :) -B**

** Can't wait to see you! I love you! 3 -K**

** I love you too. I should go, Wes looks like he wants to throw his gavel at me. -B**

Kurt didn't reply, fearing for Blaine. _27 more minutes. I can do this_, he thought, humming a tune he was making up on the spot. Absently, he ran a hand through his hair before looking in the mirror and realizing he had messed it up. Fifteen minutes were spent on making it look acceptable, and he pulled down the latest issue of Vogue to pass the rest of the time.

He heard Blaine calling him on Skype, and answered it a little too quickly. Blaine was laughing, and obviously seated at the piano. "Hey, Kurt! Eager to see me?"

"Yeah. I did NOT appreciate Azimio's slushie, I had to completely change outfits when I got home." Kurt pouted, but Blaine's goofy grin turned it into a smile.

"Turn that frown upside down!" Blaine's bout of childishness set Kurt into laughing uncontrollably, which in turn made Blaine laugh just as hard.

"Weren't you gonna sing to me?"

"You're impatient today." Blaine laughed and wished he could reach through the screen and hug Kurt.

"Mhm... being slushied does that."

"What's it like, being slushied?" The question was out before Blaine could stop it.

"Imagine you just got bitch-slapped."

"Ouch." Blaine winced, and instinctively touched a hand to his cheek.

"By an iceberg. And don't touch your face, you'll get oils on it and get zits."

Blaine shuddered and made a face, earning more giggles from Kurt. "One, I never want to get slushied ever, and two, I'll try to keep my hand off my face."

"Good Blaine. Now play a song for me." Kurt was still giggling as he shifted a little in his chair.

"Right. Um... here." Blaine played a few notes to try and remember where on the piano his hands were supposed to be, eventually settling and beginning to play. Kurt didn't recognize it at first, and he listened to the lyrics, trying to figure out what it was.

**I've been alone**

**Surrounded by darkness**

**And I've seen how heartless**

**The world can be**

Blaine's voice was gentle, uplifting, and more heartfelt than Kurt had ever heard. It sent Kurt's heart racing, and brought an instant smile to his lips.

**And I've seen you crying**

**You felt like it's hopeless**

**I'll always do my best**

**To make you see**

Kurt could see the honesty behind Blaine's golden eyes, the love, all the millions of emotions that must be running through the older boy's brain. But mostly, it was love, and Kurt simply couldn't get enough of it. As always, there was a slightly rough, sometimes even a little breathy quality to Blaine's voice, and it was just amazing to listen to. He had true talent, more so than most pop artists.

**Baby, you're not alone**

**'Cause you're here with me**

**And nothing's ever gonna bring us down**

**'Cause nothing can keep me from loving you**

**And you know it's true**

**It don't matter what'll come to be**

**Our love is all we need to make it through**

The pale boy's heart was racing, and he was truly moved by the performance. His eyes were just beginning to tear, mostly from the realization that Blaine would help him through all his struggles, and never consider him a freak like he had originally thought.

**Now I know it ain't easy**

**But it ain't hard trying**

**Every time I see you smiling**

**And I feel you so close to me**

Kurt wanted to be on the other side of that screen, hugging Blaine, even just being near him would be enough. It wasn't quite the same, he couldn't smell the trace of coffee, the hints of cologne that drove him absolutely crazy. He couldn't quite see just how Blaine's eyes light up every time he saw Kurt smiling, laughing.

**And you tell me**

**Baby, you're not alone**

**'Cause you're here with me**

**And nothing's ever gonna bring us down**

**'Cause nothing can keep me from loving you**

**And you know it's true**

**It don't matter what'll come to be**

**Our love is all we need to make it through**

Kurt looked into the camera, feeling that would be the closest he could get to eye contact, before looking back at Blaine's image on the screen.

**I still have trouble**

**I trip and stumble trying to make sense of things sometimes, oh**

**I look for reasons**

**But I don't need 'em**

**All I need is to look in your eyes**

**And I realize**

Kurt's mouth opened slightly at the power behind that last note. He knew Blaine's voice was strong, but not THAT strong. It sent shivers down his spine, and maybe, just maybe, a little tremor somewhere lower.

**Baby, I'm not alone**

**'Cause you're here with me**

**And nothing's ever gonna take us down**

**'Cause nothing can keep me from loving you**

**And you know it's true**

**It don't matter what'll come to be**

**Our love is all we need to make it through**

**Oh, 'cause you're here with me**

**And nothing's ever gonna bring us down**

**'Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from loving you**

**And you know it's true, oh, it don't matter what'll come to be**

**You know our love is all we need**

**Our love is all we need**

**To make it through**

By now, Kurt realized that Blaine had seriously been holding back for Warblers. His falsetto was something else, and Kurt had no idea Blaine could play piano THAT well. "That was... that was incredible," Kurt said, applauding furiously.

A blush tinged Blaine's face pink and he replied sheepishly, "I felt like it was off a little, but I'm just glad you liked it. I started writing it but had a huge block until I met you."

"Y-you wrote it for me? Ah, Blaine Warbler, I love you so much I wish I could kiss you right now." It was Kurt's turn to blush and he blew a kiss to the camera.

Blaine made a motion with his hand to signify catching it and putting it in his heart, before blowing a kiss back. "I love you, Kurt." Kurt swooned just a little before "catching" the kiss and putting his hand over his heart.

"I love you too, Blaine, but stop making my heart do backflips, it can't be healthy."

Blaine flushed a shade darker. "But you're so adorable when you're like this."

"There you go again. I'm gonna have a heart attack one day and then I'll blame you for doing this to me."

"You won't have a heart attack, Kurt. I'm sure there are quite a few people who have been this in love without having heart attacks later in life." Blaine switched to his reassuring tone in a millisecond, and Kurt smiled appreciatively.

"How is it that you always know exactly what to say?"

"I'm _psychic_. No, I'm just awesome."

"Way to be humble." Kurt laughed and Blaine leaned back a little too far, toppling over.

"AH! Ouch... I'm okay, I swear. Nothing's broken, at least as far as I can tell."

"Blaine, you sure you're okay? Do you want me to drive to Westerville?"

"KURT! No! I swear I'm fine, I'm just...ehm... Karma got me."

"Yeah, that'll teach you to be anything other than humble."

"You're SUCH a supportive boyfriend."

"I know," Kurt replied simply, effectively closing the sarcasm-war. Blaine had finally managed to get back upright, and he grinned goofily before blowing another kiss. "I just thought of another song I wanna sing, I need to go get my guitar, hope that kiss tides you over." Kurt smiled and nodded, and Blaine rushed off to hunt down his guitar.

**A/N: Um... yeah... the fluffiness at the end was fun to write. Reviews are like unicorns to me! :) I haven't decided what Blaine's second song is, I'm thinking F***ing Perfect by P!nk, Broken Open by Adam Lambert, or Aftermath by Adam Lambert, but any other suggestions are GREATLY appreciated. It doesn't have to be only played on guitar, Blaine probably has a TON of instrumental versions of songs on his iPod. So yeah, review, suggest things, um... yeah.**

**You guys are the best! LOVE YOU! -CatCompanion09**


	5. Chapter 4: You Are Perfect To Me

**A/N: Okay, this is really short and not at all satisfactory, but it's sweet. I wanted to post SOMETHING before school starts on Monday (ACK! Tomorrow!) and I hope to make progress on the next chapter of Weekend at Blaine's before my life is taken over by school. In other news... I GOT A TUMBLR! My url is stargleek42 (dot) tumblr (dot) com and I will post random updates on my life/Darren/my fanfic/Adam Lambert/whatever I feel like. SO FOLLOW ME! (that sounds really creepy...)**

Kurt could hear Blaine's footsteps fading away as he searched for his guitar. _I couldn't have asked for anything more right now. How is it that Blaine always knows what I need?_

A minute passed before Kurt could hear Blaine returning, and then saw the incredible boy sit down with the guitar.

"Okay, um, I just learned this a few days ago because I had never gotten around to learning it before, so... yeah."

**Made a wrong turn, once or twice**

**Dug my way out, blood and fire**

**Bad decisions, that's alright**

**Welcome to my silly life**

Kurt recognized the song fairly quickly; he had heard it far too many times on the radio. It was just a little high for Blaine, but still amazing.

**Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood**

**Miss "No way, it's all good,"**

**It didn't slow me down**

**Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated**

**Look, I'm still around**

Blaine's voice was full of emotion; he was really pleading for Kurt to believe he'd be okay.

**Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel**

**Like you're less than fucking perfect  
>Pretty pretty please, if you ever, ever feel<strong>

**Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me**

The pain, the pleading in Blaine's voice was enough to bring a couple tears to Kurt's eyes. It was an indescribable feeling, watching him sing like this.

**You're so mean when you talk**

**About yourself, you were wrong**

**Change the voices in your head**

**Make them like you instead**

His voice cracked a little, but he barely noticed, he was so into the song, trying to make Kurt understand just how much he meant those words.

**So complicated, look how big you'll make it**

**Filled with so much hatred, such a tired game**

**It's enough, I've done all I can think of**

**Chased down all my demons, see you do the same**

For a moment, Blaine's eyes glazed over as he remembered what he had gone through at his old school. He was so glad Kurt hadn't gone through what he had.

**Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel**

**Like you're less than fucking perfect  
>Pretty pretty please, if you ever, ever feel<strong>

**Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me**

By this point, Kurt was so overcome with emotion. To think that anyone would do so much for him, to think he meant this much to anyone, was just amazing.

**The whole world stares so I swallow the fear**

**The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer**

**So cool in lying and we try, try, try**

**But we try too hard and it's a waste of my time**

Blaine could see how much this meant to Kurt by how he was obviously holding back tears, and it made his heart leap to know he meant so much to someone so perfect.

**Done looking for the critics 'cause they're everywhere**

**They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair**

**Estrange ourselves and we do it all the time**

**Why do we do that, why do I do that? Why do I do that?**

During the brief pause, Kurt was able to choke out a single, "I love you," before the tears ran freely down his porcelain cheeks.

**Ooh, pretty pretty pretty**

**Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel**

**Like you're less than fucking perfect**

**Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel**

**Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me, yeah**

Blaine's eyes were shining with tears, his voice trying to convey the full extent of his love, but he felt it wasn't possible. He just loved Kurt too much to express it.

**You're perfect, you're perfect**

**Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel**

**Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect**

**To me.**

"Blaine, that was amazing." Kurt's tears were pooling on his cheeks, and he wished he could just hug Blaine and never let go, never have to leave the warmth and comfort of the strong arms.

"I... I just love you so much, Kurt, and I never want to see you get hurt or hurt yourself again. I want to hug you so much, but we're an hour apart, so I guess I'll just hug the camera or something, um, just pretend I'm actually hugging you." Blaine stood up and started walking towards the camera before wrapping his arms around it in a move that only Blaine would think of.

Kurt couldn't help but giggle at Blaine's adorableness, and he closed his eyes, remembering how Blaine's arms felt around him. It was nice, but still could never compare to the real thing.

"Kurt... um... Kurt... I finished hugging the camera like, two minutes ago." Blaine was stifling his laughter, and Kurt flushed a deep red.

"But I miss hugging you. Can you PLEASE apparate over here?" Kurt unleashed the puppy dog eyes, and Blaine simply could not resist.

"What time is it? My parents left, so if your parents are cool with it, I should be able to come over, and even spend the night if I'm_ really_ lucky."

"I'll run and ask Dad. Carole certainly won't mind." Kurt ran off to ask his father, leaving Blaine to play random notes on his guitar.

"So, since Blaine's parents are on a business trip, he wants to spend the night here. And he'll be okay with sleeping on the couch?" Burt asked, suspicious, but also glad that Kurt bothered to ask this time.

"Yes, Dad, he'll be fine."

"When you two are in your room, door stays _open_, alright?" Kurt sighed. He had heard this countless times.

"Of course."

"Alright then, I'll tell Carole, and she can make dinner for him too." Kurt grinned, jumping and clapping his hands the way he did whenever he saw a scarf he just _had _to have.

"Thank you so much, Dad!" And with that, Kurt raced back to his room to tell Blaine.

Kurt nearly knocked over his chair in his enthusiasm, and told Blaine that he could come over. He was excited, breathless, and Blaine was grinning like an insane man.

"I'm gonna get going. See you in an hour!" Blaine ended the call, leaving Kurt in his room to wait for him. He was still amazed at how lucky he was to have such an amazing, caring boyfriend.

He turned off his computer and lay down on his bed, remembering every little quirk Blaine had that he just loved. He loved how Blaine never seemed to have the same facial expression twice, how he always squints when he sings, how his eyes changed colors with the light. _And he never seems to realize just how perfect he is._

Absently, Kurt traced over the scars on his arm, and could feel the desire to add another in the back of his mind, but quickly buried it with memories of Blaine kissing him. And even if it was just for a moment, Kurt truly felt happy.

**A/N: Okay, now that I've written my fill of emotional stuff, I'm gonna go work on Chapter 9 Part 2 of Weekend at Blaine's. And maybe read Tumblr. .**

**YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST AND WHEN YOU REVIEW ALL KINDS OF LOVE EXPLOSIONS START HAPPENING IN MY BRAIN! -CatCompanion09**


	6. Not a chapter, but

**Okay. Guys, I am INCREDIBLY sorry about this. I... I wish I could have it some other way, that I could continue my chapter fics and have little Klainebows in my life, but I've hit immense writer's blocks on ALL THREE of them. So much that they're WRITER'S WALLS. So I have made the decision to end Weekend At Blaine's, Façades, AND Outlaws of Love.**

**HOWEVER**

**I have started an AU chapter fic set in a dystopian society where anyone caught engaging in homosexual acts receives a tattoo and is considered by others as a second-class citizen of Lima. It is the story of how Kurt, Blaine and their friends survive in this society. It will be rated M because of content I intend to include in later chapters. Pairings will include Klaine (obviously), Faberry, Brittana, and Samcedes. I haven't decided on the rest, but these are what I either have already written or plan on writing in the first chapter.**

**I hope you guys don't get mad at me for this decision. I really wish I had a choice, but I'm too stuck.**

**I DO have a smutty oneshot in progress as well, so I'll get that done before posting it and the first chapter of my new fic together.**

**I love you all and hope you understand my decision. -CatCompanion09**


End file.
